A small spark of Stark
by Juju007
Summary: There stood a little girl. She had three thick french braids that led down her shoulders with gelled edges. Her skin was a a dark almond brown and her eyes were a bright brown that match a certain billionaires. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Victoria Maria Stark, daughter of Tony Stark and future Queen of whatever I wanna be when I grow up."
1. Introducing the Littlest Stark

"Victoria is going to kill you." Said Natasha as the Avengers sat around the ruined Shawarma restraut and Tony snorted. "You can say that again. I'm sure she has Happy racing here and running Rhodes ragged. Probably on her way now." He said stretching his arms.

"She's taken up gymnastics and kick boxing thanks to you. She's adorable." Said Tony smiling and Natasha smirked. "Who's Victoria. Old lady?" Asked Bruce and Tony laughed. "Nah she's my little queen." He said with a smile and soon his phone blared. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"  
"I'm here!" Said a little sweet but sassy voice from the doorway. There stood a little girl. She had three thick french braids that led down her shoulders with gelled edges.

Her skin was a a dark almond brown and her eyes were a bright brown that match a certain billionaires. She was dressed in a grey skirt and white short sleeve shirt, with white vans. A necklace of platinum and sapphires were around her neck, in her hands was a first aid kit about half her size. She went to the side and placed the kit in the chair before pushing it over to the table between Tony and Thor. She climbed up and slamrd the kit on the table before placing her hands on her hips and staring at her father with a "Diva" look.

"I saw the TV pops. You could have gotten really hurts. All of you people for that matters." She said glaring up at them let out a heart laugh and so did the rest at the table. She gave each of them a stink eyes and sighed she turned and grabbed Tony's face squishing it and looking him over. "Is your skeleton broken?" She asked and he smiled. "No, all intact." He said and she nodded. "Did you help out?" She asked and he nodded again and she lifted her hand for a high five. He pulled her in for a crushing hug and she kissed into his neck. "Don't scare me and peppers like that pops. Or I'll fight you." She sniffed and he kissed her cheek. "Sure will kid." He whispered and she pulled back with a smile.

"Okay now time for some fairy kisses!" She said and Thor lifted an eyebrow. "You're a fairy as well as child of Stark?". Victoria giggled. " Nah, its a expression it means I'm gonna patch you guys up until the adult doctors get here." She explained taking his hand that was bruised and a bit singed. She spread antibiotic cream on it and wrapped it up, "It is much appreciated, I never knew Midgaurd had such tiny healers." She nodded and applied multiple Cheetah print band-aid to cuts on the huge man.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Victoria Maria Stark, daughter of Tony Stark and future Queen of whatever I wanna be when I grow up." She greeted putting her hands on her hips and nodding. "She's your kid alright." Commented Steve who winced. Victoria climbed off her chair and walked over to him. "Did you help out?" She asked and he nodded.

"High five!" She held her small hand out and Steve couldn't help small grin he gave when he clapped his hand to hers. "Okay then Mister America, imma see what's wrong with you with my medical bangles." She said wiggling her wrists. Around her wrists were three dark blue bangles that had a singular white glowing bead on each. "They send out a basic doctor scan, like thermal hologram for fevers, and a detector for stuff that's in your body that are not good to be in there. Like the metal in this big cut you got." She explained and Steve nodded.

"I can't do much besides this anti-bact-ier-ial spray and to put a bandage on it cause I'm only seven." She said a bit sadly and Steve patted her head. "I'd appreciate it ma'am.". He leaned back and she did the best she could which was on par with a basic level of First aid.

"Cчастье, you've sure did grow up fast. Never would have expected. " said Natasha As the little girl made over to the two. "Pops said it's cause I'm like my mama before she went to heaven. I'm gonna be six feet by the time I'm in highschool. Or that's what my instructor Inessa said." Victoria babbled as she did the best patching she could do and wrapped Clint's sprain ankle.

"Well that's impressive." Said Bruce and Victoria grinned showing off a missing front tooth. "Did you help out?" She asked and he shrugged she raises her hand for a high five and Bruce smiled as he gave her one. "I didn't know you had a daughter." Said Steve and Tony smiled down as she stole some food of her dad's plate. "I try my best to keep her out the media light, I mean I have a few enemies if Victoria got hurt I'd go insane." He explained.

"You made Pepper cry pops, and she also talked that you weren't ever gonna get some ever again. I think she wanna fight you pops." Victoria said innocently which left the table in laughter.


	2. The best friend

"Pops can SJ come over?" Asked Victoria. It was late morning and the Avengers sat around the table and Tony grimaced. SJ was the best friend of Victoria but a problem Tony always had was that they were so close but SJ was a boy. And Victoria was a daddy's girl.

"Call Brandy and see first okay." The others looked at the little girl as she took Tony 's phone and dialed a number. She placed it on speaker and in a few rings shrill cry of a toddler came online.

"Ivy stop throwing your peaches! Hello!" Said a deep voice that was laced with exhaustion. "Hey Brandy it Victoria, can SJ came over?" She asked and the voice know as Brandy chuckled. "Aw you want little Stewie to came and play? Sure kid let me call him. Aye SJ your little girlfriend on the phone for you!" He yelled and Tony grit his teeth.

"Who's on the phone? Asked a little boys voice and Brandy gave a muffled answer and there was a clank of the phone.

" Hello?" Asked the little voice it was wispy and shutter it actual concerned Steve because it reminded him from when he was little. "Hey SJ can you come over or do you have to go to the doctor's again?" She asked and there was a pause. "No I ain't go an appointment I can come over. I just gotta get ready." He said happily and excited and they watch as a huge smile came over Victoria's face.

"Cool I send Happy! See ya SJ." ,"See ya Vicki!" The hung up and Victoria scanned her outfit. She wore a pair of red pajama pants and Tony's old MIT college shirt that had shrunk years ago. "I gotta go get ready!" She proclaimed and took her grill cheese sandwich off the table and hurried to her room.

"Damn." Said Tony with a sigh. "What's wrong with Victoria's little friend Tony. You sound jealous." Said Natasha with a smirk and Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that kid." Tony grumbled, "He better not try to die in building again is all I ask for." Tony took a drink of coffee.

"What do you mean again?" Asked Steve, "He had a major asthma attack and passed out in my lab is what I mean." Answer Tony and the fell into silence again. Twenty minutes passed and the elevator dinged open a little boy of seven stepped out. He was a bit scrawny and a bit tall for his age, he had light tanned skin and short curly black hair. A pair of slim blue framed glassed on his face, he shuffled over to the table.

"Sup Mr. Stark. Where's Vicki?" He asked a slight lisp in his voice, a hissing vroom came down the hall. Victoria was riding a flat disk hovercraft it was dark red and a lime green one followed after her. She smiled and the two greeted with a big and both Bruce and Natasha held back chuckles as Tony gripped his coffee cup. "Is this the UFO's we designed?" Breathed SJ and Victoria nodded.

"Yup here's your remote. I bet I can bet you to the test lab!" She shouted the two climbed on to their separate crafts and wit giggled jetted off in a race.

"Aw those two look cute." Teased Natasha and Tony glared. "As soon as they hit 12 he's banned from my house. " Ohhhh someones jelly." Sassed Clint and they all laughed and Tony turns red.


	3. Lil Widow

Steve, Sam, Clint and Natasha, going a surprise to see Tony in the gym. He was dressed in typical work out clothes and was readying the steel player. "You're working out Tony?" Asked Clint and Tony nodded, "Yup I'm just waiting on my trainer." He said as the door behind them open. In walked Victoria, she wore lime green shorts and a white shirt printed with green apples. Her hair was tied up in a puff ball and she had on watching green sweatbands and headband. Most importantly and adorably was her white leg warmers.

She carried a water bottle and boxing gloves hung around her neck. She smiled at all of them and walked over to Tony," You ready for some exercising pops?" She asked and he nodded she took control over the stereo and soon Rihanna was blaring through the speakers. "First were gonna do jumping rope, and then then I'll show you my kick boxing." She scheduled and Tony gave a smirk. "Sure kid." The other had abandon their original intentions to watch the father daughter duo work out.

After getting the right lengths of jump rope they started up but unlike Tony who started panting by the first minute of jumps. Victoria was doing multiple trick with the rope, impressing the hell of Natasha. "Come on Pops, two more minutes, how about you do the criss cross trick with me." She said and Tony put his hands on his knees and gave a sigh. "I don't think pops is as good as you." He tried to play off and Victoria shook her head. "Come on Pops, please?" She gave his puppy eyes and Clint ohhed because Tony was know stuck. "Fine then sparky." Victoria showed of the simple trick a few times before looking at her father in excited anticipation.

Tony looked over at the others who have him a thumbs up before he looked down at the waiting little girl. Tony gave a signed and started to spin the rope and jump after warming up with a good ten jumps he then twisted his arm across and actual made it through. Before tripping over his and ankles and smacking his face on the matted floor. The others busted into laughter as Victoria stood over him. "You smack your face really hard on the floor pops. You didn't have to do that." She explained. She patted his face with the water damp towel and Tony sighed. "Was I cool at least?" He asked and Victoria gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Yup!" She said helping him sit up.

"Hey Cчастье, I think Stark's had enough of your work out. I want to see your moves." Said Natasha kneeling down to the child's level and a huge smile broke out on Victoria's face. "Sweet! Instructor Inessa said I should spar to get my style together." Explains the little girl as she carefully wrapped her hands before shoving the gloves on. "Natasha go easy on her she just a little girl." Said Tony as he was still recovering an Natasha scoffed.

"Little girls aren't fragile piece of glass they're diamonds in the rough." Retorted Natasha. "But since you are her parental I'll give her a slight edge.". Natasha put the pads on her hands and the two tapped gloves.

Victoria swayed back and forth for a moment am placing her feet back, she threw two lazy but solid punches that were easily dodged before going insane! With a series of rapid right uppercuts Victoria gave a high left kick, Natasha gave an impressed smirk as the others watch amused. Victoria set back in her early swaying stance but instead of lazy swings it was solid, powerful but slow hits and Victoria put her feet into play.

She bounded up on her right knee three times before give a high kick of her left leg and using a right hook. Natasha dodged and swung head level and Victoria quickly doged an answered with a left hook that Natasha almost caught hadn't she braced. Victoria took a step back and swayed again Natasha watch the girl and Sam was taking notes as Tony watched in both awe and horror.

Vitoria gave a basic combination of left and right hooks for about thirty seconds, making Natasha move into the flow before surprising her with a knee to the the chest. She gave quick hopping left kick that made the spy lay down. Victoria gave a cheer and hopped on to Natasha in a big hug. Natasha sat up hugging an arm around Victoria's middle and looked at the other with wide eyes.

She was caught of gaurd.

She, the _**Black Widow**_ , got caught off guard.

By the child of Tony Stark who's ass she beat on a daily at one point.

"Cчастье..." Natasha started and Victoria looked at her with bright anticipation, she took the classes of boh gymnastics and kick boxing to impress the redhead. Natasha was the only real female role model the little girl had besides her aunt from her mother's side. Victoria frowned as Natasha didn't answer, " _Oh no I do something wrong. She hated it, my style musta been too stupid for a bad ass like Nattie."_ Thought like such and more flew through the little girl's head.

"Did I do it wrong? I-i can try again!" Begged Victoria, she mushed Natasha cheeks and the spy looks down at her. "Aw, no Cчастье that was spectacular. You did great I can't believe you learned all that!" Cooed Natasha and Victoria hugged her.

It became clear and official to all the Avengers in the room. That this little girl was going to be the death of them


	4. Steve Knows Jelly

Clint was walking past the sitting room of the Tower and paused to see an adorable sight. SJ and Victoria laid on the floor drawing, SJ leaned against her. He would watch her intently for a bit before drawing on his paper, Victoria hummed happily as she was drawing designs upgraded for remotes for their hovercraft SJ however was drawing her and quite beautifully for a seven year old.

"Hey Clint." Sounds behind him.  
Steve And Natasha were behind him, Clint quickly shushed them and waved them over to his side behind the wall and spy with him. "I had to get a new inhaler again, the doctors said it was too strong on my lungs and stuff." He explained. Victoria hummed, "What's it like to have a Asthma attack?" Asked Victoria as she switch to a pen to pencil.

"Well my chest gets heavy and I feel all fluttery and I can't get any air. It's kinda like dieing but I can control it and kinda not control it." He explained it as and Victoria hummed again. "So you can control yourself dieing? That kinda neat." She said with a small smile and SJ seemed to get excited. "I can do it right now if you want me too!" He exclaimed pressing a hand to his chest and Victoria stopped him.

"You don't have to do it. I don't watcha to die SJ. But that cool to know, you know that you want to die for me. I'd do it too." She said and they sat up from their spots. "You're getting really good at drawing Stewie." SJ scrunched his nose at the name.

"I hate that name, Brandy stupid for giving me that name." He mumbled and Victoria chuckled and Victoria set his drawing aside. "Me and Brandy are leaving to Dallas next week, that's were uncle James wanted to be buried. I get to present the flag!" He said as he pulled his remote from his bag and sat it next to Victoria's.

The remotes were both as big as small paperback books with an old school gameboy button and switch design on them. Sleek glass buttons and a brass frame and body of the machine and a small pointed silver antenna on top.

"We could make them smaller and the control buttons we could put on the side so our fingers reach better." Suggested Victoria and SJ shrugged. "Let's jut make em' smaller, the buttons kinda look retro." He said and Victoria scrunched her eyebrows. "What's retro?" Asked Victoria and SJ shrugged again.

"Hell if I know Brandy said it. I think it means old but cool." He explained but Victoria still had the questioning look. "What does, Hell if I know mean? ". She asked next and SJ continued to shrug. "I don't know I heard Brandy say it."

"They're my OTP." Said Natasha and Steve looked at Natasha weirdly and Clint chuckled. "Just some internet slag Steve." Explained Clint as they watch the two kids. "I bet 50 dollars by fourteen they'll be each others first kiss." Said Clint.

"And I bet I'll kill the kid if he gets to handy." Said Tony and the three looked at the Billionaire. Who glared at the little boy who was happily helping Victoria. "You're extremely Jelly." Said Steve and the others looked at him with shock as he smirked and watch the children.


	5. Instructor Inessa

The Russian woman was tall and athletic built, she had a short brown hair in a ponytail and bangs her green eyes calculated the little girls stretches. Inessa clapped her hands and had the girls relax, "Glory and Felix I want you to to do five bound in a row, a cart wheel then walk hand stand for six feet. Then Kate and Annabel then Victoria and Wednesday."

The girls quickly paired and stood in lines in almost military like discipline and postures. Straight backs and shoulders, raised heads and even leg spaced hand clasped behind their backs and at the hips. "Go!" She commanded and the first pair jumped off on their third found she set the next pair and on their third bound she sent the last.

Bruce looked over as Natasha seemed ticked as Inessa watch and corrected and sent the girls to do it again and again. Race the pairs and praising the one who one and sending the other to do 30 second split punishment.

Bruce set a comforting arm round Natasha shoulders and she huffed as she relaxed into him. "She's pretty strict on them." He whispered and Natasha looked up at him. "Do you ever have the thought your past is coming for you. But when it comes back it just haunts you instead of come for you?" She asked and Bruce hummed.

"Yes I think of lives I may have changed or ended as the hulk all the time. Why?" He said and Natasha took his hand and kissed it. "I just have a feeling." She whispered as Inessa glanced over at them revealing the light but jagged scar from her chin to temple.

"Victoria a dozen and landed it with a flip and split." Said Inessa Victoria nodded and back up until she was ten feet from Natasha and Bruce. She smiled at them and gave a nod, before he took off and cartwheeled a dozen times with clean sped. She came to a clean ended and quickly back flipped but as she landed in her split she gave a small cry of pain. However she stayed in the split her face flushing in pain and watery eyes straining to keep good posture.

Inessa stayed silent the other girls stood to the side of Victoria giving silent encouragement it last a full minute and Natasha was shaking. Inessa signaled for the girls to circle around and block the view of the two Avengers.

"Did you stretch fully as I instructed or did you skip one again?" She asked as Victoria gave whimpers. "Yes." Victoria breath and Inessa smiled.

"Are you lying?"

"No ma'am I only stretch my arms for 20 times instead of 30." Victoria had the best poker face possible for a pep filled seven year old.

"You're lying I always have you stretch for 20 seconds."

"No you're lying 30 second is basics of tumbling stretch holding cause you can feel em loosen up." Said Victoria her posture starting to crumble and tears started down her face.

"I believe." Said Inessa with a smile and Victoria nodded. "You shouldn't because I'm lying." Said Victoria with pain in her voice and more tears started own her face. Inessa frowned and got down to the girl's level and made her lay down and she started to help her pulled muscle.

"Remember my diamonds, I'm shaping you to be the best of the cut." She hummed, shushing Victoria's whimpers. "Comfort your _sister_ Wednesday." She said quietly and Wednesday sat next to Victoria. Rubbing her Victoria's shoulder soothingly, her pale skin contrasted greatly on Victoria's brown.

Inessa had assigned Wednesday to be her "sister." She had long jet black hair, dull blue eyes and pale skin. "Oh my it looks like Victoria pulled something a little!" said Inessa and Bruce came over. "Where does it hurt Vicki?" Asked Bruce and Victoria rubbed her left thigh. Bruce carefully lifted the girl and took her off to the medial bay and the practice was called off for the day.

"I take you girls home, are you going to stay with Victoria Wednesday?" Inessa asked and the girl nodded and followed Bruce as the girls left out the room to Inessa SUV. Leaving Natasha and Inessa in the gym the two women glared at each before Inessa smirked.

" Privet Natalie. Long time no see." She said slyly and Natasha kept her glare. "Hello Ivanna."

Inessa smiled and started towards her "You know they should have taught you not to dig us shallow graves." She said quietly. Natasha got in a stance to fight her but Inessa held her arms up in a peaceful stance. "You are the legendary black Widow I would never try to fight. I must go before my girls worry."

She left and Natasha swallowed and stared at the doorway Inessa left though.

Inessa the second and only other survivor of the Red Room.


	6. These Things Happen

"I think you should give gymnastics a break Vicki this is the third pulled muscle this month. I'd hate if you hurt yourself and then your grandmother with be on my head." Explained Tony as he applied ice to her shoulders. Victoria whimpered. Bruce, Rhodey Pepper looked over concerned as Victoria laid there on her stomach.

"But Wednesday my Krov pops, I can't let her down its just some sore muscles." She mutter her head still pounding and her vision was dizzy. It made an uncomfortable knot in her stomach and a burn in her throat. "Victoria you and I both know that this is more than sore muscles there's swelling even...are you wincing? Jarvis run a scan." Said Tony with concern. He felt for a fever but found none and Victoria whimpered as the soft light from he scan lasers raced over her body. "A minor concession and over exerted and pulled shoulder and calf muscles." Said the AI with worry in his voice. Butterfingers gave a soft beep and wheeled over.

"A concussion? When did you hit your head Vicki?" Asked Tony as he rubbed her arms and Victoria sighed. It was from Inessa latest training mission. Race up a building and 'steal' a trophy.. When Wednesday slipped down the latest building the were scaling and badly twisted her ankle the other girls left them. When Victoria was halfway down Felix sabotaged her rope and Victoria fell down on her back from 8 feet her shoulder jerking out of socket on the way down.

Victoria and Wednesday both however got back in and successful stole their trophy but an hour behind the other girls. They all sat in the SUV later Victoria wrapped and splinted Wednesday ankle and Inessa looked over them. "I know you expect me to punish Victoria and Wednesday for their slowness and injuries during this training but I want you to look up to them." She said surprising the girls. "You will constantly have two things for you and against you girls and that's each other. Your Krov and the other women you shall be in constant competition. Victoria did everything right by going back for Wednesday and also Felix did everything right by sabotaging Victoria lines. This is a lesson of identifying allies and enemies and know Victoria and Felix know who theirs are."

Victoria gave a painful moan at the memory from the other day and Tony ran a hand through her hair. "I flipped and hit my head at lesson it didn't feel bad." She murmured through her lie. "You always tell me if you hit your head. Okay kid?" Said Tony and Victoria huffed. After giving her medical and leaving her with Pepper to rest and relax, Tony and Rhodey walked out to talk. "My moms not going to like that her only granddaughter is getting injured every other week Tony. " he said and Tony sighed.

"I'm not custody battling with her again. Little kids get bumped around like this all the time." Tony tried to convince but Rhodey shook his head. "I think you should run background on hr instructor. Aren't they suppose to report things like this?!" Tong nodded and began to respond when Jarvis called for him.

"Sir, Victoria is calling for you." Thy both left back but unknowing leaving a certain redhead to think in the air duct above. "That's it I'm going to have a talk with _Inessa_." She said and Clint nodded on he other side of her in the space.

(p.s im making this a little running thing thorough out this series.)


	7. Poetry by Justice

(this is a poem that Victoria's mother wrote for Tony before her death and Victoria's birth. i plan on going into who Victoria's mother is and all but if you guys want it sooner then later just hit me up in the reviews please.)

 _Of all the things I don't know two things, I know are true._

 _That this baby girl will be special and that this baby girl is a little bit of me an a little bit of you_

 _I don't know if it's a baby with a big head or a big heart_

 _Will her lips be stuck out and heart shaped like mines Or her nose a bit crooked like yours_

 _Will she have a mass of black curls like mine or a brown wispy mess like yours_

 _Maybe she'll have a gap tooth and whistle out of it like Rhodey could_  
 _Maybe she can smirk just like you._

 _Of all the thinks that may or may not be the true the thing is she's just like me and she's just like you._

 _I'm really praying that she'll be kinda tall because sorry babe you're kinda short. It not a bad thing but she'll want a little hope is all._

 _This little girl will come crying into this world you'll be dammed if she goes crying out because she going to be a Stark through and through._

 _Tony, when I never see her face and we don't talk again, I want to make sure you know a certain something to be true_

 _Victoria is special because she a lot of me and a lot of you._

 _Love, Justice Rhodes_


	8. Hair

Tony Stark was a very smart and creative man but all the Avengers were there to see the day he got stumped. It was late in the morning and Victoria was still sleep, she had been growing pretty tall as of late and was tired. She wobbled in to the kitchen, her hair was a mass of thick dark brown curls and kinks that was long and blocked her vision. "Pops can you do my hair?" She asked and Tony just put it up in its usual puff ball but today she huffed.

"No pops, I want more then just my puffs. I want you to braid it like auntie Clair does." She demanded and Tony shook his head. "Sorry kid, I don't do hair. Especially little girl's 4a type hair." He declared and Victoria's diva mode activated.

"Wow pops. You of all people is getting outsmarted by some kinks and curls?! You are the greatest engineer designers of all time, the smartest of pants! And you can't braid together three pieces of hair? Wow pops I'm impressed." She sassed and Cling ohhed. The two Starks had a stand off'

"Victoria I do science, not hair." He explained and Victoria sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Mmmmmmmhhhh! Okay father I understand." She sassed and Sam ohhed.

"Damn Tony Victoria pulled out a " father " on you." Said Clint and Natasha held back a laugh. "Victoria Maria..." Trailed Tony and Victoria groaned.

"Well I don't have a mom to do it so why can't you!?" She said loudly and the room froze. Victoria stood there flushed faced and closed fist. Tony had wide eyes but a stern unreadable face the others looked between the two cautiously.

" Victoria... Fine...fine go sit on the couch and I'll get the conditioner and comb. Do you want any clips or something?" he said with defeat and Victoria gave a smile and a nod.

Tony sighed and laid his head on the table. "I'm whipped to a seven year old. I never knew I'd get this far." He said and the others went back to eating when Bruce pipped up. "I've been meaning to ask Tony what happen to Victoria's mother? Tony looked at him a hard, sad, and lost expression on his face and in his eyes and he shook his head. "Sorry I'm busy." He excused and quickly got up to style Victoria's hair and leave the the other Avengers in suspense.

"Oh my god Tony what did you do!?" Shouted Rhodey. He came to take his niece to visit her grandmother and came to see the horror of her hair. One side was in a floppy crooked pigtail and the other side was half French braided half off her scalp. She had a puffy bang and it was pinned back with a pink clip. "I think pops did the best of his ability. He said the pigtail will balance weight." She tried to convince and Rhodey groaned and looked over at Tony. "You definitely need to stick to science Tony." He said and Tony shrugged as Rhodey quickly took down the "hairstyle" and gave her two braids back into a puffball.

"I think I did fabulously. Victoria can work anything with the Stark flare you know?" Victoria and Tony shared a smile and Rhodey shook his head and smiled. "Just be lucky mom didn't see it."

(i just wanted to make a side note on why i wrote this oneshot and how important it is. In black culture hair is very important. It used as a way of bonding, finding yourself, identifying your culture and over all a very key form of trust. So i wrote Tony as just being stand offish about it because he just thinks it what her mother was meant to do for her or her aunt in this case,and i wrote Victoria getting frustrated about it because she places him as both parents and not just her dad and that she trust him that much and want him to accept it.)


	9. Observations of Starks

"Screwdriver."

"Screwdriver."

"Beep!"

"Torch."

"Torch."

"Beep!"

"Butterfingers you better put your mask on before you melt you screen!" Scolded Victoria through her goggles. Her, Tony and Butterfinger stood in a assembly line fixing the latest small robot project. It looked like a cube with little wings on the side and it's intention is to hover and hold things. "So have you thought of a name for this one Vicki?" Asked Tony as he wielded an anti -vacuum on the bottom of the wings and Victoria was laser cutting a screen.

"How about Crane?" Said Victoria and Tony hummed. "Phoenix? I mean he's going to be a flying craft. Might as well be a cool name." He said and Victoria placed her hands on her hips and screwed up her lips. "Uh uh, Crane is a way cooler name pops." Tony looked down at her and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Phoenix."

"Crane."

"Phoenix."

"Crane."

"Phoenix."

"Crane."

The two argued back and forth until the were both mimicking each other hands-on-hips-and-I'm- the- sassiest-out-of-us-two position. Pepper and Rhodey were both chuckling as JARVIS recorded. Victoria nodded her head and cocked her hip, Tony leaned back and folded his arms an the two engineers fell into silence.

"Birdie." The both agreed and both lapped back into their assembly line. Giving comments and suggestions as the finished up the robot.


	10. Bitter Juice

"Tony what kind of stunt do you think you were pulling out there!? We were spotted and surrounded, one of us could have gotten critical injured!" Yelled Steve as the Avengers entered the tower from their latest mission. Victoria sat at the table drinking grape juice and a chicken salad sandwich, she looked up and smiled at them.

"Cap, you're blowing it out of proportion we caught the bad guy and got the goods your basic story book ending. We aren't as injured as we could be and we came out alive." Tony brushed off. He kissed Victoria's head as she hugged his waist and he left into the kitchenette.

"Tony that doesn't matter! You were irresponsible!" Victoria cocked an eyebrow, "Is this juice bitter?" She took a gulp. "Nah, that just you Captain Stevie" she said with a nod. And Steve frowned at Tony. "Whatever." Steve blew off and left for recovery and decommission.

Victoria hummed, "What happen pops?" Tony shrugged and poured himself a smoothie and sat in front of Victoria.

"Well we came to another Hydra base as you know and Cap want us to sneak in, while I said storm the base. I started to just sneak in like old Steve wanted but Jarvis picked radio signals and hack their basic security. They knew we were there and we would have been sitting ducks, so I sent a blast into the trees hit a guy and we started fighting." Tony explained and Victoria nodded. "He was probably using the lure method. Make all the bad guys come out and knock em out in one blow." She said shrugging and Tony scoffed.

"That's ridiculous! It- it wouldn't work? Would bit?" He hummed and Victoria slurped with a roll of her eyes. "Now I think you just my juice bitter pops."


	11. Sick Day

"Victoria laid on the huge couch in the living room, she burned a low fever, she had a rattly cough and hadn't the appetite to eat in a day. Her ears rung, head throbbed and nauseated. She had full blown flu. She laid curled under a fluffy blanket a compress on her head and the TV playing lowly.

"She get lonely even when others are in the room. So you have to sit with her or in her view. She only eats Coby Jack grill cheeses and spicy vegetable soup, and she'll only drink water downed apple juice. Um...her fever dreams get really inspired so no Disney movies. Especially older ones one time she saw Alice and Wonderland and freaked out for a good five hours. No aspirin, we should have a specialized pain reducer in the first aid kit in the lab. She hates sudden noises when she's sick so if it starts to rain ask Jarvis to tune it out with the windows. She loves watching documentaries when she's sick." Tony rattled on and on about the does and don't to taking care of Victoria.

Pepper and Rhodey however were waiting impatiently by the elevator to get the jet that been waiting for an hour. Currently Tony was suppose to be meeting with Dr. Stevenson a leading physics and ecological scientist investing in clean energy,in California. Since Victoria usual sitter (her aunt) couldn't make it the rest of the Avengers decided to look after their favorite little sick Stark.

"She has this Teddy bear named Miss. Neon, it's fluffy and neon colored. If she has a fever dream sing or hum _Ooh Child _ to her. Justice used it sing it too her as a baby, it's the only thing will calm her down. She likes cuddled after she eats." Before Tony could rattly off more and Clint patted his shoulder.

"Tony don't worry! We are responsible adults, Steve used to being sick 48 hours a day and all Vic is gonna do is sleep." Comforted Clint thinking of his own kids when they get sick. Tony scoffed, " No offenses ISpy but what would you know about kids? Victoria is my daughter and I've had seven years experience. " Tony said and Natasha held back chuckles.

"Tony. We're leaving now!" Said Rhodey grabbing Tony by the back of his collar and pulling him. "She's gets really light sensitive!" Was Tony's final call before the elevator door shut and the others relaxed. Bruce sat on the couch with Victoria as laid there pitifully, Steve sat on other side watching the odd documentary about propaganda. "Watching this sure does make me feel like a clown." He mutter making Victoria giggled. "Military confidential." She said and Steve shrugged.

"Why is Tony even letting you watch this?" He questioned and Victoria just cuddled . "Pops said it's important to know what could be scamming you and not to trust the government." She gave a hard cough and Bruce rubbed her back gently."Why?" Asked Steve and Victoria yawned. She lazily sat up and started pushing buttons slow and clumsily on the remote, until it turned to a documentary about the Titanic. Clint shook his head.

"Tony really doesn't allow you cartoons when you're sick?" He glanced at the TV. She nodded and snuggled into Steve's side seeing he had the most body heat. "Bright colors give me headache, and most of them are really dumb." She hummed trying to fall asleep as Steve replaced the compress on her forehead."How about movies? Do you like frozen?" She scrunched her nose. "I hate that movie, I like Big Hero Six and the Iron Giant."Bruce chuckled " You should have expected that Clint. " Clint rolled his eyes and sat on the bar stool.

"You Starks are some weird kids. Little kids are supposed to like cartoons." He took the remote and flicked through until it came to a channel playing Little Mermaid. "Come on kid you know you wanna watch it. I won't tell if you won't." He teased, " I high suggests against it." warned Jarvis. Victoria shrugged, "Well it doesn't look bad."her voice a little horse from coughing. So she snuggled down and watch have way through before falling was sleep for about two hours, restless of course, she would kick in her sleep, whimper and shutter. Natasha noted and sweat that broke out on the girl and didn't like it.

Victoria woke up, she sat up and started to sniff, "Where's my daddy." She said quite frighten her eyes glassy and red. Bruce got a thermometer. "I want my daddy." She sniffed hiccuping with silent tears and tried to push Bruce away and cuddle her Teddy bear. "Victoria I need to take your temperature...did you have a nightmare?" He asked and she whimpered and nodded.

"A big squid lady, stole my legs and then she turned into me and stole my daddy. Then she said I had to get her a giant fork or she glue him to the bottom of the sea and make him sing forever! My daddy ain't good at singing he's not gonna like it!" She cried and soon was full blown sobbing, coughing and soon was dry heaving. Bruce left off to get her some water and medicine, Steve sat by her patting her back as she gagged over the bucket feeling a slew of pity for the little girl. Natasha pulled Clint by the ear. Another two hours later they had calmed her down and gave her medicine so now she rested on the couch Natasha humming _Ooh Child_ to her. Steve trying to be helpful made some chicken soup since she hadn't ate for almost two days.

when he gave it to her she looked up at Steve, took a small bite and frowned before cuddling into Natasha lap. "Don't feel bad Mr. Rogers she only eats spicy vegetable soup." Said Jarvis and Steve ohhed. And left to make that instead and Natasha sighed and rubbed through Victoria's curls. "I want my pops." Victoria mumbled and Natasha just nodded and kissed her forehead. After eating and seeing it was seven, Natasha laid Victoria in her room for a nap and left downstairs with the others.

"I didn't realize being picky was genetic." Said Clint mumbling over a cup of coffee. "What kind of monster doesn't allow their kid to watch cartoons!?" He asked and Natasha scoffed. "The same monster that has taught her 20 different instruments and intro to second class algebra. I'm pretty sure she could hack and rob a local bank if she wanted." Answered Bruce as he flipped though channels and drunk some tea. "Stupid geniuses." Clint muttered causing a small wave of laughter that was broken by a long whine and whimpering cry. The soft pad of feet and something dragging enter the room, Victoria stood there in the doorway dragging a pillow, with a blanket wrapped around her and she shivered with bare feet. She dragged over to the team and laid her pillow down on he floor, she then laid on the floor with all of them in view and proceeded to fall asleep.

"I recommend staying with her but don't move her." Said Jarvis and the team simple settled down watching over the little girl. Around four am all but Steve was sleep, he sat next to Victoria who had woken up but was barely awake. She cuddled up to Steve's chest but was restless because she felt too cold, he gently patted her hair, frowning at her fever and the elevator dinged and Tony walked out. His suit and tie was replaced by jeans and a Jimmi Hendrix shirt. He nodded at Steve and knelt down to their level, Victoria smiled up at him and made grabby hands. He quickly swooped her up and cuddled her to his chest she nosed under his neck and her rocked her gently and hummed.

"Thanks Cap." He whispered and Steve gave a nodded and got up. Tony walked slowly down to the Lab where he collapsed on couch down , Butterfingers and Birdie whirled over to them. Dummy gave a small beep and patted Victoria's head softly, Birdie gave a small lullaby of chirps while Butterfingers gave Tony a gently hit. "She'll be fine you guys just a bug. Will be better by the end of the week." Tony assured. He patted Victoria's back and soon the both fell asleep. The next morning Clint was drinking his coffee when Tony hit him upside the head.

"Why did a Giant squid lady steal my baby's legs!" he demanded and both Natasha and Bruce chuckled as Clint got an ear full.


	12. Where do Babies come from?

"Pops where do babies come from?" asked Victoria in her sweet little voice and the whole room of adults, minus Thor, froze.

Tony was the most in shock. He swallowed a lump in his throat before downing the entirety of his coffee.

"You want the real deal or the bull crap?" He started, Steve and Clint side eyed him hoping he wasn't going to do what they think.

"Give me the real deal pops. When I was with aunt Clair, cousin Naomi said that her teacher told her that babies come from storks and cabbages and that is extremely physically impossible. I must know so that I am to prove how superior seven year old are." She explained.

"Tony don't do anything stupid. Trust me!" Said Clint and Tony waved him off.

"Okay baby doll here is the formula. A mommy who may or may not want to be a mommy gets together with a daddy who may or may not want to be a daddy. They go into a room or in your case the backseat of a limo and they hug really tightly and kiss alot. A week later the mommy gets sick for a bout two months then boom a baby in the stomach. Now they baby grows in there for about nine months. The alot of screaming and medical magic happen and a baby is born." He explained and Victoria hummed.

The others wonder what questions could possible come from such a detailed yet vague explanation.

But once again the little Stark surprised them all.

"Why a limo?" She asked and he hummed as well.

"Oh my god you Starks are truly unbelievable. How are you people real?" Said Steve and both Natasha and Clint nodded in agreement.

"Well baby doll if you must know. Us Starks are know for our grand entrances. Your grandfather and grandmother hug and kisses for me in a church confessional."

"Wow pops!"

"I know right!"


	13. And the Both Reach for the Gun!

Today the the two assassins of the Avengers team learned a few things about Tony Stark.

Number one, when he said he destroyed all Stark weapons he told the truth.

Number two, like a minor majority in America he owns guns. Three guns to be exact, one on a high shelf in the lab. One in a finger print sensitive drawer in his room and one in his limo. These guns were so secure that it was mildly difficult for him to get them and extremely implausible for the tiny Stark to get them.

Number three. Victoria was sheltered. Being she was only three when Tony declared he'd never make another weapon, she never seen a gun or much less understand it. Sure she knew when shot a gun hurts people but she didn't know how to, or how it hurts, or even how easy it is to use. She's seen one, heard one but never seen or touch one.

So when the bored and curious little girl found one of the many weapons that Natasha had hid around the tower, without thinking of curious little brown hands of a genius finding it. It lead to the Avengers learning the Final new fact about Tony Stark.

Number four. He is ready to kill anyone, avenger teammate or not, over this little curly haired girl.

It was a normal day, Victoria and Tony were drawing blueprints together. He was upgrading Quinjet communication and rotary and she was drawing to make her a robot pet. (basically a tumbleweed with robot legs and a small screen.) Clint came in asking Tony to take a look at his exploding arrows due to some malfunctions the archer had a bunch on.

Victoria excitedly put on some clear welding goggles to help out but frowned as Tony kissed her forehead and started to walk her out.

"Not today sweet peas you know the rule about unplanned explosions. Give me two hours and we can started on your robot Wheaties." He said and she crossed her arms. "Her name is TumTums pops." She sassed and her chuckled and kissed her head again.

"We'll discuss this later." She rolled her eyes but gave him a smile and walk out to the kitchen and Commons area.

"Shall I prepare a grill cheesy Miss. Stark?" Asked Jarvis and Victoria nodded and smiled as she came to the table in the Commons and turned in the TV. As she sat down she noticed a black bar under the table. She shifted and clicked it and gasped as she brought a gun out from under the table. The red designs showed it belonged to the one and only Black Widow.

"Victoria!" yelled a voice.

A shot rang out.

"So a little AI told me that Vicki's birthday is coming up. What's the plans tin man?" asked Clint and Tony chuckled. He carefully pulled out the compacted that held the explosion chip and laid it on the table.

"Well these this little antique shop that she loves to go to back at the Miami house, so i will take her there then t- _BANG "_

As a trained assassin Clint could process a situation at around four seconds, _Tony took two._ The billionaire raced from the lab as Jarvis called for him frantically from the ceiling.

Natasha dashed from her stance at the elevator door as Victoria cried out after the shot, threw the gun at her feet and covered her ringing ears. Natasha picked the gun up to place on the table and comfort Victoria when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and side slammed on to the floor.

In a instant a fury filled fist punched her in the face and pressed a hand to her neck. Her wrist was twisted back painfully and suddenly instead of feeling the cool of the gun in her hands she felt the cold barrel on her forehead.

"How _fucking_ dare you!:" Tony hissed from above the spy, gripping both her neck and the gun tighter with an angered tremble.

"Tony don't:" yelled Clint grabbed him around the waist and trying to pull him off.

"Listen to Jarvis, Tony" Clint tried to say before he was knocked back harshly by Tony's elbow driving into his nose and mouth, he steadily pointed the gun at Clint and held Natasha's neck. Victoria's cries filled the air raising the tension of the protective man.

"Sir, it was an accident. Victoria found the gun and got curious, Romanoff caught her with it and startled her. The gun went off. Victoria is fine sir just shocked. Look" said Jarvis.

Tony looked over at Victoria who was now hysterical, Tony skid the gun across the floor far away and hurried over to her. He took her into his arms and she instantly kissed into his neck and cried into his chest. Her ears rung painfully from the sound of the bullet whizzing by her head and the sting of heat from the near-miss graze on her ear. He kissed her forehead and glared down at Natasha as the redhead sat up from the floor, in shock at his reaction.

"You brought unsecured and unauthorized guns into my tower? You brought guns into my house, just in plain fucking reach, knowing my baby lives here?! What if CPS popped up on me?! What if one of her friends or her grandmother saw this?! What if she blew her face off?!" he yelled down at Clint and Natasha as Victoria cried and whimpered into her father.

"Get out."

Next week Stark called them to come from the hotel they were staying at that they could come back.

Victoria was stuck to her father's hip, with a bandage on her ear, a gap tooth smile on her face and two grill cheeses were their welcome back present.a

Every gun, knife and weapon that Natasha had hid around the tower was gone from their hidden spots and on her bed in a manic order.

She was both glad yet shame filled.


	14. Nothings Better than Salt and Pepper pt

Victoria and Tony were happily tinkering together as they finished Tums the newest pet robot, when Pepper came down and hustled Tony out for a meeting once again. And by once again, **the 20th time this month.** (yes Victoria has counted)

Victoria always counted, as her father was further improving and expanding the impact of his business more meeting and things have taken her father away from her. Last month he was gone roughly 20 days, and the month before that 16 days and before that a whole two weeks he was gone on a mission and almost died again. She was really starting to hate Pepper, and Fury and Steve for taking her Daddy away from her.

So that next week when Pepper came in and Explained that Tony was need for the whole next month in Tokyo Victoria flipped.

"No! NO! My pops ain't leave anymore this time. Last time he was gone 20 days and i hardly got to see him for days and i was bored! Why don't you do it Virginia!" she shouted and both Tony and Pepper gasped. Victoria never had such outburst and had never called Pepper by her real name.

Ever.

"Victoria! Don't you yell at Pepper for doing her job or call her out like that again. Pops has to do somethings and be gone for a while, it just part of the job and you know that." he scolded and Victoria frowned and shook her head.

"Well Vicki, if you so bored at home when Tony isn't here we could put you in regular school instead of home school. Yeah! It would be fun, you wouldn't be here with the adults all the time. Make more friends your age and learn some more diverse things!" Pepper suggested with excitement in her voice trying to convince Victoria and the little Stark gasped.

"I HATE YOU VIRGINIA, I'M TIRED OF YOU TAKING MY DADDY!" Victoria shouts at her as she shoves Pepper out the way and storms out followed by Tums and Birdie. Pepper looked after the little girl with a frown of concern and guilt, she didn't mean to upset her so. Tony sighed and patted Pepper on the shoulder, "Don't worry Pep she just going into her bratty phase and it's now help that I spoil her." Tony said and Pepper shook her head.

"No, I should apologize and talk with her. You just get ready for the trip, we'll just have some girl talk." said Pepper and the two entered the elevator. It was silent for a moment before Pepper sighed.

"Do you think she dislikes me because I've been trying to be her mom? Ever since we got together she seems to resent me. She always under you when I come, we never talk more then hello, she knows I'm not her mom and we don't have anything in common enough besides you. When I came to work for you she was only three and seemed to hate me then and she could barley talk and was still working on basic math equations. You remember she put ink in my shoes and would throw up anything I tried to feed her on me.", before she could rant anymore Tony scoffed.

"First off Victoria doesn't even have a logical reason to hate you, you can't ever be Justice because your Pepper, and she was just a mischievous three year old and she's always been a picky eater." Tony reasoned and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You know what Pep, I usually leave Vicki with Clair or have the other look after her, but Steve, Clint and Natasha have some mission going on, Thor's off world, and Bruce needs the time off. I want you to take Vicki to the Malibu house and have a little vacation, use it as some bonding time. Yep perfect idea!" said Tony and Pepper gasped as they walked down the hall to his bedroom.

"But what about my job?"

"You're on forced paid leave."

"What about Clair?'

"She will be fine, she's busy with Eva and Ava anyway."

"Victoria's Grandmother?"

"...I'll have Rhodes talk to her."

"Um..What about Victoria's reaction?"

"I'll handle that." said Tony. "Pack up our bags and I'll break it to her." He hurried off leaving Pepper and went to Victoria's room.

The girl's room was a bit different from other little girl's. The walls were a metallic purple with a circular bed that was raised off the floor by a black veil canopy. Her floors were a black fluffy carpet and instead of paintings and posters, small fairy lights, family photos, and blue prints decorated two of her walls, a tinted panel window on her back wall and a flat screen opposite the bed. Attached was her own bathroom and a walk in closet that was half converted to her own little tool station and she was tucked into said closet talking with her bots and finishing up Tums herself.

"Pepper is so stupid, and mean. Always taking pops from me and trying to act like him. She doesn't like me so why pretend." she muttered as she tried a screw and Tony knock on the doorway. Victoria snapped her head up at him and frowned, but he just gave a small smile and eased himself to sit in front of her.

"Can we talk?" he asked and she nodded still frowning and curling into her knees, Tony just shook his head with a chuckle and moved her to rest in his lap with her head on his chest and his cheek rested on her head.

"You know that wasn't very nice of you to talk to Pepper like that, she's just doing her job and that's helping pops do his." he reasoned and Victoria huffed.

"She's always taking you away and leaving me alone. Granny and Clair don't like her and they say she's always trying to get me taken away because you always gone. It's her fault you got taken by the ring people and you got an reactor as a heart. If she didn't take you away you'd be alright. If she didn't talk with those agent people you wouldn't be an 'Venger and get hurt all the time and argue with Steve. She made me stay with her when you was gone and now she's trying to send me away so I can't spend time with you every again. I just want it to be me and you and the bots, daddy. I count all the days you gone from me and last time it was 20 and now she want you to be gone a whole month!" Victoria confessed as she started to sniff.

Tony felt a lump in his throat, was he really gone that much?

"Oh baby, that's not Pepper's fault, it's our jobs. You know I love Pepper very much and I need her just as much as I need your uncle and just as much as I need you. So she's trying her best to care for you because she loves me very much and by extension that's you too. She felt very bad for making you so upset." he said and Victoria became silent for a moment.

"Is she suppose to be a mama?"

"In a way yes."

"I don't want her...I want the one in the picture."

"Oh baby, i understand but Justice, your mother...she's dead, she loves you so much and wanted the absolute best for you and you having some one like Pepper is just your mother sending someone to help us." he explained and Victoria was silent.

"Now why pops is gone on his trip I want you to try and become friends with Pepper, she's trying very hard and i want you to do that same."

All he did was feel Victoria nod and then nod off and go to sleep.

"Well, it looks like I'm packing your bag."


	15. Nothing is Better than Salt and Pepper

epper was pretty sure after all the years she worked for Stark this is her first fumble. After Tony forced her and a sleeping Victoria onto the jet with all their things packed and shipped to Malibu while he took off to Tokyo she was left feeling pretty shaken up. After two hour into their five hour flight Victoria woke up and instantly started to glare at the CEO. Pepper gave her a light smile and order both of them a soda she slowly sipped as Victoria continued to glare at her and huff in a silent tantrum. Finally after sitting in this silent tension Pepper tried to start a conversation.

"So..Victoria, do you have anything you would like to do while we are in Malibu?" asked Pepper and Victoria sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before looking out the airplane window.

"Pops would know what I would like to do in Malibu...Virginia." she stated in a dead tone before sipping on her drink and they once again lapsed into to awkward tension. Victoria pulled out her headphone and Stark-Tablet and started listen to music and drawing while Pepper got on her phone and started doing research.

You see Pepper and Tony's relationship has been getting very intimate and permanent, and during her and JARVIS latest gossip chat the AI let it slip that Tony was looking a engagement rings. However, there would be no way that her and Tony wouldn't last if Victoria still hatred her with a burning passion. So, being the determinate person she was she decided to do some research and make a plan. In this quest she read many books like:

 _But I'm NOT a Wicked Stepmother_

 _The Single Girl's Guide to marry a Man, his kids and his ex wife_

 _A Career's Girl's Guide to becoming a stepmom._

Reading multiple articles like:

 _Ten BRUTAL truths about being a stepmom_

 _Breaking Wall: How to become super mama_

Yes, she was desperate, for four years she's been trying to get on Victoria's good side and hasn't made one positive step in their relationship. However, never the pessimist Pepper is taking full advantage of the two's force seclusion to be the best mother figure for Victoria.

All in ten easy steps.


	16. Recognizing difficulties AKA N

Pepper and Victoria sat in awkward silence as they ate lunch at the Malibu house. Pepper having a nice grill chicken salad and toast and Victoria had the same with grill cheese and some cherry tomatoes. Victoria had given up her glaring in favor of ignoring Pepper.

The CEO was having none of it.

"So Victoria I think it will be pretty fun to go to the private beach. I heard from our gardener that some Sea Turtles have found interest in the place. " Pepper said and Victoria just hummed.

Sure, she wanted to see the sea turtles but that would mean spending more time than necessary than with Pepper. Then what tony asked of her came to mind:I want you to try and become friends with Pepper, she's trying very hard and I want you to do that same.

Victoria huffed, "That sounds pretty cool, SJ told me about a field trip he to with his class to an aquarium and they talked a lot about sea turtles." Victoria said and she painfully fought the need to cringe as Pepper's eyes lit up.

"We'll go in about an hour, is that alright?" asked Pepper and Victoria nodded her head and they continued to finish their lunch.

When they had finished the two left off their own rooms to get ready. While Pepper looked around for her white dress pullover for her swim suit, Tony called her, "How's it going Pep?" asked Tony and Pepper smiled.

"Well we're going to the beach, and I'm hoping we will see some sea turtles." she said and Tony hummed.

"I told you, just give Victoria some time, now I have to go have a phone conference with Mr. Fukui. I'll try to call before Vicki's bed time. Love ya Pep."

"Bye Tony."

Pepper pulled over her swim cover and walked out to meet Victoria who was dressed in a white and red one piece, white sandles and large round lens sunglasses.

Birdie hovered by her side carrying a tote bag, filled with thing to make her day on the beach with Pepper more enjoyable. Pepper grabbed the keys to rover and the two head out to the private beach that was down and around the hill of the house. As expected just outside the gate and fence that lead off and down the hill paparazzi waited for them and quickly flashed pics of the two ladies.

As they passed both Pepper and Victoria sighed heavily and simultaneously mumbled,"Paparazzi."in an annoyed tone.

When they came to the beach, Birdie hover up and took their stuff to a nice shaded patch of sand. When Victoria reach for the door handle to hurry out the car, Pepper placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey stay close, the Paparazzi may be lurking around." she warned and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I know that Pep. I just want to get out here." the little girl gripped and she ran out of her shoes and into the water. Pepper slumped further in the drivers seat and hit her head lightly on the steering wheel.

"More like get away from me..." she mumbled and Birdie beeped softly from the back before giving Pepper's shoulder a slight bump and hovering back out to a shady spot to set their things. After her slight moment of self pity Pepper clamored out the rover and went over to there the bot had set their things. She settled her towel over the lawn chairs that were set on the private beach previously and sat down, then watched Victoria.

Victoria ran out to the waves and let them crash her back, she buried her legs in the sand and dug out shells, all the while however she'd chat to Birdie over the sounding waves. Pepper frowned in thought, it was mid-august after all and soon Victoria's only two friends would be going back to school.

Pepper already had negative feelings over the fact that Tony wasn't letting Victoria go to school. Sure the girl is a genies but she still needs to meet people her age. She talked to Tony about many gifted schools the little Stark could attend but he always ended that talk before it began it seemed.

Pepper also noticed the frown and look of agitation in the girl every time she took Tony away for meetings. It was a look she always saw in Tony's eyes before he'd lock himself up in his lab. It was usually after other CEO's or TV hosts would trash him. Before Victoria it was over his playboy ways and tendency to cover anything he said in a coat of snark and sarcasm. Now it was when every the avengers team would nag him or Ross and his legion of military assholes side marked or demand from him.

But when that look came from Victoria...Pepper couldn't help but feel like the bad guy.

Then just like her father, Victoria would give Pepper a snarky comment and lock her self up in her side of Tony's lab and seemed to make another robot friend.

It was such a lonely lifestyle, especially for such a charismatic little girl.

Pepper sighed, pushed herself out chair and took a deep breath to avoid syking her self out.

Then, she broke out into a run, right into the water and straight into Victoria."Pepper!" Victoria laughed out and whopped as they both dived under the water and spun around.

"What are you doin'?!" Victoria chuckled and Pepper smiled.

"You looked a little lonely, and I wanted to change it."


	17. Step two: Showing interest AKA Pepper bu

After the long and fun filled day bonding on the beach. Pepper felt positive that they were a bit more open with each other now and their relationship was ready to bloom and become better.

Until the next morning when they were back to square one.

Pepper woke up that morning refreshed and ready to start the day with Victoria, rolling out of bed then fixing it back up, she tucked into a silk robe, plush slipper and walked down to the kitchen.

She hummed vibrantly as she swayed around the kitchen flipping pancakes and omelettes, slicing apples and oranges, brewing some coffee and pouring chocolate milk. She set the table then walked back upstairs to get Victoria, "Vicky I made breakfast." said Pepper throw the little girl's door but there was no answer.

"Victoria?" Pepper asked again, knocking before she open the door to the empty room.

"I lost my boyfriend's daughter...I'm a horrible woman." thought Pepper.

"Victoria!" yelled Pepper as she scrambled back downstairs, "Jarvis where's Victoria!?" Pepper yelled at the ceiling.

"Miss Stark is coming up from the lab she's been there since 4 am this morning." informed Jarvis. With a sigh Pepper flopped down on a kitchen stool as Victoria walked in wiping her hands on a grease rag.

"Oh my god, she a mini Tony." Pepper realized.

Victoria nodded at her and sat down, Victoria was dressed in a rumpled and scorched marked Mindless Behavior shirt and cuffed jeans along with old leather boots. Pepper grimaced as the little girl stuffed her rag in her pockets, thudded a screw driver and socket wrench on the table then racked food onto her plate.

"Um..Vicky-"

"My name is Victoria Margret Maria Stark. Call me as such." Victoria sassed and Pepper pursed her lips in order to hold he tongue.

"Victoria. No tools on the table please. " Pepper deadpanned and Victoria rolled her eyes and pushed the tools off the table and let them clatter to the floor. She glared up at Pepper as she openly chewed her food and Pepper wanted to put her in time out but as you see Victoria...is a Stark...

"So, what were you doing down in the lab so early?" Pepper and Victoria shrugged, "Me and pops usually get up early on weekends." Victoria answered

"It's Tuesday,"

"So..it's what me and Pops do."

"Well Tony's not here right now, and I don't think it would be healthy of you to get up so early after we got in so late. We got back a ten you weren't in bed until eleven."

"So? I'll just take a nap."

Pepper frown and took a bite of her pancakes, "Well that could mess up your sleep schedule."

"Pepper, I'm seven. I can wake up any time."

"It's not a good habit to get into, trust me."

"I don't listen to daddy stealers."

"What! Victoria, I am not stealing your father."

"'All you do is take my pop's away you're just like those vanity fair ladies!" Victoria finally yells she pushed her plate back and storms off and downstairs to the lab.

" Just like her father..."

"Crap..." Pepper sighed and got up to clean up this disaster of a breakfast.

3 hours

Victoria has been alone with some bots in the Malibu lab for...

3 hours

Oh my god she is Tony

"Are you sure this is how he does it?"

"Positive Miss. Potts." comforted Jarvis.

"Okay." Pepper nodded, she looked over the plate that held two grill cheeses, some fruit and a cup of apple juice. Pepper walked cautiously down the stairs and stood outside the glass to see the little girl.

Victoria's eyes were bloodshot yet still teary, tear trails were dried to her flushed and spotty cheeks, her nose was a bit snotty and finally her little hands were shaky as she mended wires into a circuit. she gave a ragged breath as she set the circuit into a base.

"Hey Victoria." Pepper said gently and the little girl gave a hiccup as she looked over at the woman.

"What do you want?" Victoria frowned and Pepper gave her a tight and sorry smile.

"Just thought you might be hungry. I brought you a grill cheese, your favorite." coaxed Pepper as she sat both the plate and herself down next to the girl.

Victoria nodded and started to eat while Pepper looked over the parts laid on the table.

"What are you building here?" asks Pepper softly as Victoria continues to nibble quietly.

"Some camera beetle bots, I saw one on spy kids and I want to make one. Pops is gonna like it I think."

"Well..since you're eating how about I put it together for you?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't want the part all greasy would you? Plus this look interesting, I've been watch Tony do this for years and all I've done is play with the holograms."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you're a smart girl you can give me a run through of it."

"Okay" Victoria agrees in a whisper (and small smile).

"Well first you need to install the switch to the circuit then connect the 'necters to this little motor I made."

"Okay."

"The set this little lens and recorder in..."

And that't how the two are for the next two hours, talking quietly to one another and building small beetle shaped bots. Finally they. get to the point where the five little bots need to be painted and that when Pepper feel a break between them.

"So what should we name this one?" Pepper asked as she panted a thick coat of shimmering white on the bot's round back.

"Snowflake." Victoria smiled and Pepper nods, it's a fitting name however she see Victoria frown and ball up her little hands in fist for a moment before going back to mixing paint. With a sigh Pepper puts down her brush and lightly but firmly grips Victoria's hands.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" Pepper hesitates at the endearment she gives the little girl but relaxes as Victoria just takes steady breaths.

"You're su'ose to say no." she says and looks up at Pepper her eyes still clearing up from her crying earlier.

"You sup'ose to say no, an-and give me a different name. Like Pops..." Victoria trails off as Pepper slowly and carefully takes her hands and cups the side of her face.

"Victoria...I'm not Tony, if anyone is like him it's you. I'm not your mother but I wish to be a motherly figure you can look to. I'm Virginia...I'm Pepper and I do things in Pepper way, but since I care for you and how you like things to be, I try to change some things about me. Like I'm sure you change some things so you can be there for your friends and your family."

"Yeah but...but...I don't like it...I like how me and Pops do it."

"I understand but Victoria, you change how you do things all the time. When you met SJ at the Veteran's recruitment with his brother, you changed how you reached out to people. Now when every he comes over you talk different with him then you do with Tony. You use less science words, your break things down more like you just did with me and I bet you enjoy it don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"..and when you joined gymnastic you made a big change for having it in your life."

"Yeah.."

"When Tony became Iron man and an Avengers, you gained a whole new set to join into your family. So yeah, you don't like changes to how you and your dad do things, but you do change because it's better in the long run. It makes things more fun to do, it became something you like."

"I guess..I like the name snowflake."

"Good, I do too." Pepper agrees. Victoria nods and scoots a little closer to Pepper before she started to paint another Beetle.

Pepper is pretty sure this is a win.


	18. The first Lonely night

Tony's first night alone with Victoria

(Victoria is 6 months)

Loud, pitiful, sobbing wails fill the air of the workshop once again, like a blaring siren. Tony just lift his head from his folded arms and stares from his spot at the workbench across to the source that was gasping in sobs.

That source was Victoria.

Tony just sat and watched her cry, Her little arms kicked at the cribs pillows and her little fist thumped on the mattress as she cried out and looked around as frantically as a six month old can for something to sooth her.

All Tony could do was sniffle again, and think: _"JJ would know what to do."_

Both him and Victoria had been crying all night, had been crying since they came from the funeral, the funeral of Justice Rhodes-Stark.

Loving Sister, biologist, mother, and wife. Tony grit his teeth as Victoria kicked the pitch of her wail up another notch, it was ringing in his ears and cause his hanger-over headache to turn into a migraine. "I can't I'm sorry. This...I can't fix this...I'm not capable, I'm not ready...I'm a failure, okay. I'm not Justice, I can't be as perfect as her..I not good enough for this okay, so just stop..please."Tony plead and all Victoria answer with was a breathless shutter to enter the mix of her cries.

Suddenly Tony jolted up and stormed over the the crib he gripped the railing of the polished wood, his knuckles going white and his face becoming red with a frustrated blush.

"Shut up."

Wailing.

"Be. Quiet."

Hiccups.

 _"Dammit Victoria!"_ Tony yells and it startles the baby so she becomes quiet, the only noise around them was the rumble of charging machinery, and both of their breathless, tired, and sad pants. Tony sighed and looked down at his daughter.

Her eyes were wide and glistening. Her skin was still light enough to see her hot red blush from such heavy crying. Cheeks stained with tears and most noticed of all was her arms raised and swaying round for him to pick her up. Tony's lips pulled into a thin line and with trembling yet careful hand he reached down and picked her up.

As soon she was close enough, she clutched to his chest and cuddled herself into his crook of his neck and shoulder. Tony reacted by placing his callous and large hands on her back and clutching her close with one hand and the other hand slowly and soothingly rub in her short kinked hair.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to yell again. It's not helping us. But just to forewarn ya, I'm a hot mess when it comes to promises." rattled Tony, Victoria cooed in his ear and yawned as she nuzzled closer, embracing his warmth and not caring of the faint liquor smell that remain on him from three days ago.

"Oh, God...How am I gonna do this sweet cheeks? How are we gonna do this? I'm a drunk billionaire headcase and you're a baby, we're both in morning and..and... Oh God." Tony trialed off and sat down on the coach in the workshop, holding Victoria a little closer and taking in a deep breath. Victoria whimpered again and Tony just patted her back and let out his long breath.

"Please, don't cry again. I don't know what you want until you start making words." he sighed and placed his cheek on the top of her head still patting her until she answered with a loud burp that even jolted Dummy and Butterfingers out of there charged induced sleep.

Tony became frozen and still. Only turning his head slightly to see Victoria look up at him with a sleepy look and give him a small gummy smile. Tony smiled back and laughed until he broke into tears and attacked her cheeks with kisses, she gurgled and giggled and gripped his shirt a bit tighter as he stood up and walked out the workshop.

"I think a nice drink of juice would do both of us some good. You're pretty thirsty from your fit I bet and daddy is still nursing his bender." Tony rambled and Victoria tucked under his chin a little more and fell asleep.


	19. Ye ol' Peg Leg ( one baby)

The heavy rains and thunder rumbled and beat the side of the tower Sj frowned with worry and Victoria watch him, his older brother Brandy was coming to pick him up when the huge storm hit and both kids had been worried since. "Don't worry kid your brother will get her soon." comforted Tony and Sj sighed and fixed his glasses on.

"Brandy doesn't like thunder Mister Stark. He told me it's cause it takes him back. I gotta be there for him." Sj explained and Victoria hugged him as his eyes got misty. Tony patted his shoulder and steered the kids over to sit on the couch. Bruce sat down cups of warm tea in front of each kid and ruffled Sj's hair.

"Are you sure you can't stop the storm Mister Thor?" asked Sj and Victoria for the third time in a hour, it really dishearted the thunder demigod.

"I'm sorry, but if I mess with what nature attend to on earth it will cause a much worse disaster." he explained softly and the two kids frowned. Steve gave them a soft, sad smile and flipped through of movies to catch up on, "How about we watch this movie called..um..the Goonies? Is that it?" he asked and Sam nodded and started to look for it to watch on TV.

After two hours passed, the third bowl of popcorn and second cup of hot chocolate disappeared and the beginning of The Breakfast Club started Jarvis announced someone coming up the elevator. Tony frowned and looked down at the camera shot Jarvis sent him.

"Oh, it's Brandy." he hummed and Sj got up so quickly he made himself dizzy and staggered over to the opening door.

There stood a young man of twenty- five dripping wet with water. He had the same light brown tone as Sj with patches of pale skin randomly around his body, the under of his eyes and chin had them the most. His short hair dripped water around his face and he gave a blank glare down at Sj with light hazel eyes.Sj frowned in concern before he engulfed the man's waist in a hug.

He creaked forward a bit, in discomfit of the pressure from Sj's leg hug and the others glanced down and swallowed to see only one thick but scared leg and other a full fake leg, it was thin and black with an artificia lknee that squeaked weakly. They looked away and to Tony as not to intrude and show their pity stares at him.

"Bruh chill, I'm here and alright. Would have thought you'd want a lil' more time witcho girlfriend." laughed Brandy.

"I was worried Brandy! Where's Ivy? Is she alright?" Just then an excited squeak of acknowledgment came from the baby holder strapped to Brandy from under the plastic rain coat he had draped and tied around the two. He peeled it off to reveal a head of dull ginger curls and a brown face with a little tooth smile and dimples, her dark green eyes sparked with excitement to see Sj.

"Stew!" she babbled out and making grabby-hands at Sj and Brandy smiled down at both of them and finally noticed the others in the room.

"Wow." he whispered in wonder to be in the presece of the Avengers before quickly getting over it and nodding at Tony.

"Thanks for watching out for Sj Tony. I really appreciate it. Had I knew this storm was gonna hit so early I woulda came sooner." Brandy explained as he buckled Ivy out her holder and gave her to Sj.

The small boy struggled for a bit to manover the chubby one year old on his hip correctly before holding her close and confidently like some kinda of super strength came over him with his big brother senses now unlocked. He walked over to the rest with a proud grin on his face.

"This is my sister Ivy, she's one and is awesome because she made me a big brother. She can even walk backwards." he showed off and the others all smiled at the cute display. Sj's chest almost stuck out like a rooster's in his pride.

Tony walked over to Brandy while they other were distracted by Sj and Ivy and patted Brandy's shoulder.

"Are you alright? I know the leg usually gives a lean in your walk but your limping pretty bad." Tony asked and Brandy sighed and the two walked over to the bar stools.

"I guess the ol' peg leg gets a little rusty in the rain." he laughed but gave a small frown. "Phantom limbs been messing wit me man, I damn near fell trying to run under a' awning when the rain got heavy. Doc said it needs new joints again, but I'm gonna hold off on em. I still have to get that new inhaler for Stewie." he rambles looking over at his younger siblings and Tony pats his shoulder again.

"You know my offer still stands. I could get you a first candidate spot in out tester program for those advance prosthetics. It would be safer that way to carry Ivy." Tony bargained and Brandy chuckled.

"E'ery I come here in person you offer it to me."

"I'm a persistent man Brand."

"I see Tony, but...I don't think I'm ready for it. Not wit my attack flarin' up so I still can't even slip into a nap with this peg leg wit out it causing me to havea flashback recently." Brandy said as he wiped the dripping water off his neck and Tony went into the kitchen for a towel.

"I understand, but the offer is still open. Can alway come to me for it." Tony says as he throws a towel at him and Brandy nods.

"Brandy you gotta meet Steve! He's a Capitanand he's from Brooklyn!" Sj said excitedly as he bounced with Ivy still on his hip and she waved. Brandy gave a small grin and got up but stumbled as the weak joint on his prosthetic leg locked up.

He gasped sharply as he quickly grabbed the counter to stop his fall and the other edge in their seat in surprise. Steve and Bruce both stood up to help him while Tony was already there and grabbed Brandy's arm to balance him while he gathered himself.

Brandy gave a small hiss of pain as the socket near his stump pinched the sensitive skin.

"I'm good." he said quietly as he forced the leg to unlock and made his way over to sit next to where Sj stood. Sj frowned and let Victoria take Ivy and he placed his hand on Brandy's real knee.

"Are you really alright. I'm sorry I made ya walk." and Brandy sighed but ruffled a hand in Sj's hair.

"Calm down Sj. I'm good. Anyway, hey I'm Brandy Dean. Big brother of this dude right here." he introduced and the other introduced themselves and Steve, the gentlemen as always, walked over and shook his hand.

"It's nice to met you son." Steve said and Brandy had to give a tight lipped smile at that.

"Um no offense but you look, at most, five years older than me." he said and Steve chuckled.

"I'll let you think that." and Brandy just shook his head, "Nah I understand, just playin' wit you."

Brandy carefully stood up giving a small glance of comfort to a worrying Sj. He gripped Steve's hand a little tighter and grew a bit more serious, "It's an honor to meet you Captian Rodgers. You're the reason I even joined. My mama, bless her soul, would thank you for keep me out of trouble." he said and Steve felt something different in his chest. He was thankful of course, and honored but also a bit guilty. It was pretty obvious what his service cost him.

"I think the honors all mines." Steve said and a grin came on both Sj and Brandy's face. Ivy just giggled and danced in Victoria's Lap.

"Okay" said Tony, "Lets get our guest some dry clothes and some place to rest." Tony looked to see Brandy go to say something but Victoria bet him to it.

'Yeah, pops is right Brandy. We can have you guys out there in the storm, the weather guy said it would stop until morning. I can put Ivy in my old Pj's and Pops is old so he has a lot of extra clothes."

"Victoria Margret Maria! I'm not old."

"You're older. Like almost 45"

"Don't tell my secrets little girl."Tony says clapping his hands to silence her "Anyway. Clothes, I'll run up and get them than we can get some extra blankets and set you guys up in a guest room." he finished as he walked to the elvator and Brandy chuckled.

'Becareful Tony, we can't have you old heads breaking hips. Ain't that right Rodgers? A man of your age should know" Brandy joked and both Tony and Steve grew a bit red as the others laughed.

"Oh shut up, all of you. Thor's like a thousand yeas old!"


End file.
